


Licenza di sbarco

by Ektal



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ektal/pseuds/Ektal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata durante "Shore Leave". Spock rimane sul pianeta e, dopo qualche stimolo, si lascia andare al puro piacere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preferirei restare sul pianeta

Erano tutti riuniti vicino al laghetto, dove qualche ora prima erano stati teletrasportati sul pianeta. Il guardiano guardava sorridente i benvenuti uomini dell'equipaggio.

Il tricorder del capitano suonò: «Qui Kirk».

La voce femminile dall'altro capo del trasmettitore parlò: «Qui ponte, Capitano. I nostri sistemi di energia sono appena tornati in funzione. Ha bisogno di assistenza?»

«No, è tutto in ordine, tenente; tenetevi pronti.»

Il guardiano, avvicinatosi a Kirk, aggiunse: «Tuttavia, se usaste la necessaria prudenza, questo pianeta dei divertimenti potrebbe essere un posto ideale perché la sua gente possa divertirsi. Basta desiderarlo.»

«è quello che ha ordinato il medico, Jim» si intromise McCoy.

«Tenente, preparatevi a trasportare la prima sezione di sbarco. Li aspetta una delle licenze più belle mai avute. Chiudo.» concluse la conversazione Kirk ridacchiando.

«Se posso permettermi, Signore» aggiunse Spock «vorrei chiederle il permesso di rimanere qui sul pianeta: vorrei analizzare meglio la composizione chimica dell'ambiente circostante e, sempre se mi è permesso» e si rivolse al guardiano «vorrei anche osservare il funzionamento dei macchinari di cui ha parlato poco fa il dottore.»

«Penso non ci sia alcun problema. Dopotutto è la prima licenza che si prende da quando è sotto il mio comando; a meno che si possa definire tale visto il modo in cui ha intenzione di spendere qui il suo tempo» e lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso stampato in volto, provocando qualche risata da parte dei compagni presenti attorno.

«Capitano, un vulcaniano non ha bisogno di divertirsi, come ho già avuto modo di dirle a bordo dell'Enterprise. Tuttavia, se proprio ci tiene, posso dedicare qualche ora ad osservare il paesaggio circostante e a fare un'inutile passeggiata tra i boschi.» rispose l'ufficiale scientifico alzando il sopracciglio destro, come sua abitudine.

«Se l'unico modo di farla rilassare un po' è questo, allora glielo ordino, Signor Spock: faccia quel che deve fare e poi si rilassi per qualche ora: un po' di pace e qualche canto di uccelli non può far male a nessuno, neanche a lei.»

Detto ciò, il Capitano si allontanò dal gruppo inseguendo la sua antica fiamma, Ruth; il dottore salì su di una barca assieme al sottotenente per una remata sulle acque del lago; il signor Sulu e il signor Rodriguez si diressero verso la campagna accompagnati dalle due graziose signorine desiderate prima da McCoy.

«Signor Spock, prima aveva accennato alla sua voglia di osservare le macchine che muovono questo parco giochi; se vuole seguirmi...» così il guardiano e il Vulcaniano si diressero alla sala posta sottoterra.

 

«Spero che le sia piaciuto osservare i meccanismi, anche se dubito che possa aver capito a pieno tutto ciò che ha visto.»

«Lo penso anch'io. È stato comunque molto interessante. Possedete una tale tecnologia che l'uomo può solo sognare di avere. Dubito che riusciremo a raggiungervi prima di qualche secolo, come minimo.»

«Beh, non posso darle che ragione. Nonostante ciò, potrà tornare qui ogni qual volta ne avrà l'occasione. Dopotutto lei è Vulcaniano, se non mi sbaglio, e questo è un parco di divertimenti: lei potrà soddisfare la proprio voglia di conoscenza seguendo le mie spiegazioni su questo fantastico mondo» e il guardiano espanse le mai indicando tutto ciò che stava loro attorno, e si rivolse di nuovo a Spock «sempre se accetta la sfida. Capisce che sarà impossibile capire tutto anche per lei, ma penso anche che potrà imparare qualcosa di nuovo.»

«Accetto volentieri l'opportunità che mi sta offrendo. Ora però temo di dover obbedire al mio Capitano: tra qualche ora dovrò tornare sulla nave ed ora devo spendere il resto del tempo a svolgere la mansione inutile comandatami. La ringrazio di nuovo.»

 

Allontanatosi dall'anziano signore, Spock si avviò verso una distesa di alberi, camminando sotto i rami da cui ciondolavano verdi foglie e sopra le radici che spuntavano dal terreno. Gli uccelli volavano a stormi sopra la sua testa.

Camminò per dieci minuti abbondanti attraverso la flora osservandola, analizzandola, classificandola nella sua mente come in un'enciclopedia. Ma ad un certo punto si dovette fermare.

«Signor Spock, vedo che sta eseguendo i miei ordini, anche se non alla lettera. Metta via il tricorder e si goda il paesaggio: spenga un attimo il suo cervello.»

«Capitano, i Vulcaniani non hanno bisogno di tutto il riposo che serve a voi uomini: io sto benissimo e il mio cervello non ha bisogno di, come ha detto lei, essere spento.»

«Fatto sta che in questo modo lei sta disubbidendo agli ordini di un suo diretto superiore. Penso proprio che dovrò passare il resto della licenza con lei, se non le dispiace, ed osservare che lei svolga il suo “lavoro”.»

«Signore, è in licenza anche lei e non intendo sottrarla alle attenzioni della sua dolce fiamma.»

«Signor Spock, io sono il Capitano e sono responsabile di ciò che fa ogni singolo membro del mio equipaggio. Perciò, almeno per qualche ora, posso resistere alla tentazione della mia graziosa donna, e tornare per un po' al “lavoro”.»

«Come desidera. Chiarito ciò, cosa aveva intenzione di fare?»

«Non saprei. Che ne dice di andare in quella direzione e vedere cosa ci attende dietro l'angolo?» e indicò uno stretto sentiero nascosto tra i cespugli.

«Ai suoi ordini.»

 

Mentre camminavano uno dietro l'altro, inciampando ogni tanto in qualche sasso o radice fuori posto, videro una piccola casa di campagna fatta di legno.

«Ché ne dice? Entriamo a dare un'occhiata?» propose il Capitano, guidato dalla sua curiosità.

Si avviarono così verso l'abitazione e, aperta la porta, entrarono.

La casa era vuota, non c'era anima viva. Composta di due sole stanze, era arredata in maniera alquanto esigua: l'entrata non conteneva altro che un tavolo, due sedie, e una frigorifero; nella seconda c'erano solamente un tappeto, di colori sgargianti, e un letto matrimoniale coperto solamente da un lenzuolo.

«Signor Spock, sarei proprio curioso di sapere chi ha desiderato un posticino così intimo e appartato. Sembra fatto apposta per...» vedendo lo sguardo inquisitore dell'ufficiale scientifico, Kirk tirò corto «beh, sa... per sedurre e portarsi a letto una giovane donna.»

«Penso che non tutte le persone dell'equipaggio desiderino così ardentemente svolgere atti sessuali con una femmina della loro specie in questo preciso istante.»

Kirk, vergognandosi un po' del discorso, sbarrò gli occhi alla risposta del Vulcaniano, e, sentendosi in qualche modo sotto accusa, chiese spiegazioni«Spock, cosa intende dire con ciò? Che io penso solamente a portarmi a letto giovani attraenti durante i miei periodi di licenza?»

«Non ho detto questo, ma deve ammettere che la sua lista di conquiste è piuttosto lunga...»

«Beh, forse non ha tutti i torti. Ma cosa ci posso fare: la carne è debole.» disse con un sorrisino sfacciato e malizioso «no, penso che lei non possa capire.»

«Signore, sono per metà Vulcaniano e per metà umano. Posso capire benissimo ciò che sta dicendo: anche se tento in ogni modo di sopprimere queste tendenze, che non fanno altro che distogliere la mia mente da faccende sicuramente di maggior importanza, per mia sfortuna ci sono soggetto anche io.»

«Signor Spock, non vorrà mica dirmi che sotto a tutto questo strato di autocontrollo c'è un demone infuocato e bisognoso di sesso che tenta di uscire.»

«Beh, se vogliamo proprio metterla in questi termini, allora sì.»

«Oh, ho bisogno di sedermi dopo questa sconvolgente dichiarazione.»

«Non la definirei tale: dopotutto, è normale per qualsiasi essere vivente provare un desiderio di riproduzione. Tutto sta nel saper gestire le proprie emozioni.»

«E riesce a fare ciò tramite la sola meditazione?»

«Certamente, sono allenato a controllare le mie emozioni fin da ragazzo. Una cosa tanto illogica quanto il sesso per solo piacere non mi può minimamente scalfire.»

«Ah sì, lei dice così.» e guardandolo con uno sguardo malizioso si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò al Vulcaniano, quasi a sfiorargli le labbra «quindi saprebbe resistere a qualsiasi provocazione o seduzione?»

Trattenendo un pizzico di verde scuro che gli stava imporporando le guance, rispose semplicemente «Sì.»

«Bene, Signor Spock. Quindi, visto che siamo in licenza, in un posto appartato, lontano da tutti e ci troviamo a meno di cinque metri da un letto, potrei proporle una sfida?» parlò Kirk con voce suadente.

«Devo ammettere che la piega che sta prendendo questa conversazione non si addice ad un discorso Capitano-Ufficiale scientifico.» parlò con voce controllata, ma che lasciava trasparire un po' di tremore.

«Non mi ha ancora risposto.»

«Preferirei sentire prima di cosa si tratta.»

«Mah, niente di grave o pericoloso. Lei ha appena detto che riesce a resistere a qualsiasi tentazione. Ché ne dice se ora io provo a sedurla e lei a respingermi?»

«Capitano, non mi sembra logico: innanzitutto siamo due uomini e, benché non disprezzi tali rapporti, non comportano alcuna riproduzione e quindi li considero a dir poco inutili; in secondo luogo, lei è il mio Capitano e non penso che certe azioni siano accettate dal regolamento.»

«Non badi al regolamento. Come le ho già detto, non c'è niente di male in questo: lo prenda semplicemente come un gioco.»

«Io continuo a dire che mi risulta tutto estremamente illogico. Ma, conoscendo la sua fama e sapendo quanto lei sia un Dongiovanni, potrei mettere alla prova il mio controllo. Perché no, forse può essere un buon allenamento.»

«Bene, devo dedurre che la sua risposta sia affermativa.»

Senza lasciare al Vulcaniano il tempo di rispondere, pose le sue mani sul suo petto e cominciò a massaggiargli i pettorali, per poi passare alle spalle, agli avambracci, fino ad arrivare alle mani, che i Vulcaniani consideravano più che importanti. Prese a massaggiare i palmi e ad esaminare uno ad uno ogni singolo dito lungo, affusolato ed elegante succhiandolo e leccandolo con la lingua.

Avvicinò la testa all'orecchio sinistro del Vulcaniano e sussurrò «Mmm, vedo che il su autocontrollo non è niente male» e ne leccò il lobo fino ad arrivare alla punta.

«Capitano, penso che dovrà fare ben altro. Senza offesa, ma la pensavo più vigoroso.»

«Ah sì. Beh, non mi do di certo per vinto. Ora vedrà quello di cui sono capace...»


	2. Che bambino ignorante

Mentre gli occhi verdi continuavano a fissare quelli marrone ebano del Vulcaniano, Kirk appoggiò la mano destra sul petto dell'ufficiale e lo spinse languidamente verso il letto fino a farlo sedere e spostare il peso sulle mani che ora afferravano forte il lenzuolo.

«Ha accettato la sfida: posso farle quello che voglio e lei non deve opporre resistenza se non con lo spirito. Ora lasci fare a me.»

Lentamente e con cura Kirk gli sfilò la maglia blu, accompagnando il gesto con lascive carezze che provocarono piccoli brividi al corpo bollente dell'alieno. Si soffermò per un momento sul fianco sinistro per ascoltare il battito del suo cuore che sembrava accelerare ad ogni nuovo tocco. Incoraggiato, gli tolse definitivamente la maglia e con una leggera spinta lo fece sdraiare sul letto ricoperto da un lenzuolo bianco candido dove il corpo dell'ufficiale, scolpito e temprato dai lunghi anni d'accademia e di servizio sulla nave spaziale, risaltava e pesava sul materasso formando una leggera pressione evidenziata dalle pieghe del tessuto.

Con uno scatto felino il Capitano si mise a cavalcioni sopra il corpo inerme di Spock e, leccatosi l'indice destro, lo appoggiò sulla sua fronte e, disegnando ghirigori di saliva e sudore, passò sulla tempia, lo zigomo sporgente, le labbra sottili, il mento, il collo e il pomo d'adamo, la clavicola e, arrivato agli addominali, prese a mordergli delicatamente i capezzoli verde scuro sporgenti:

Spock sembrava resistere ancora.

Sollevato il capo ed esaminando con attenzione ogni voglia, neo o imperfezione (che, a detta di Kirk erano anch'esse perfette) parlò: «Sa, Spock. È da molto che sognavo questo momento. Non può nemmeno immaginare quante volte avrei voluto levarle di dosso l'uniforme e comandarle di venire a letto con me. E finalmente ci sono riuscito. E con il suo consenso, aggiungerei.» osservò il Vulcaniano con sguardo famelico «Tutti questi muscoli coperti da un sottile strato di fibra blu, che però i miei occhi riescono a scorgere lo stesso mentre si mette accanto a me in plancia, sull'attenti, con le mani dietro la schiena e tirando fino al limite il tessuto che va ad attillarsi sui suoi pettorali, sulle sue spalle possenti ma eleganti. E quando poi si china sul visore ad analizzare (a volte non so neanche io cosa) e i pantaloni neri evidenziano la curva perfetta delle sue natiche: non può nemmeno immaginare quante volte ho sognato ad occhi aperti di alzarmi dalla mia poltrona di pelle e possederla da dietro mentre la rimanente parte dell'equipaggio presente in plancia ci osserva stupiti e lei emana dolci gemiti dalla sua bocca; quella stessa bocca che ora, ascoltando le mie parole, si sta lentamente schiudendo davanti ai miei occhi.»

«Spero vivamente che ciò che ha appena detto sia solo una tattica di seduzione, Capitano.»

«E se fosse la verità, sarebbe così spiacevole?»

Chinandosi, appoggiò le carnose labbra su quelle fine di Spock, che senza opporre resistenza lasciarono entrare la lingua esperta del Capitano. Sembrava una lotta a senso unico: la lingua di Kirk guidava il gioco e quella di Spock rimaneva immobile o seguiva leggermente i suoi movimenti. Fu così per una decina di secondi, finchè le mani di Kirk non andarono a lambire la cintura dell'alieno, a sfilarla, ad abbassare appena i pantaloni e ad accarezzare il membro attraverso i boxer neri. A quel punto fu come se Spock avesse ricevuto una scarica elettrica: ricambiò il bacio all'istante, con foga; la lingua bollente si immergeva nella bocca del Capitano e cominciava la controffensiva; alzò le braccia ed afferrò saldamente i fianchi di Kirk e se lo spinse contro con forza, strusciandosi con una sensualità mai immaginata neanche nei sogni più remoti del biondo.

Ma dopo qualche minuto si fermò.

«No.» affermò ancora con il respiro affannato.

«No? Ma ci stavamo divertendo...»

«Capitano, la prego. Dobbiamo fermarci.»

Il tricorder dell'ufficiale suonò.

«Capitano, potrebbe alzarsi per un momento e lasciarmi lo spazio necessario per afferrare il trasmettitore e rispondere alla chiamata?»

«No.» rispose con calma alla domanda.

«Ma Capitano, potrebbe essere urgente.»

«Mmm, non credo sia tanto importante come dice, altrimenti avrebbero chiamato me e non lei, o sbaglio? Inoltre la sfida non è finita e io non lascio mai una sfida a metà.»

«Se non ho sbagliato i conti, e non penso di averlo fatto, lei ed io abbiamo lasciato in sospeso esattamente 351 partite di scacchi da quando abbiamo lasciato la Terra. Devo quindi ritenere errata la sua affermazione.»

«Se l'ho fatto dev'esserci stato un motivo valido, e lei lo sa bene.» guardò fisso negli occhi del Vulcaniano «Non tenti comunque di cambiare discorso. Le ordino di non rispondere e di continuare la nostra “partita di scacchi”.»

«Se me lo ordina, penso di non aver scelta.»

«Vedo che comprende.»

 

Quando gli occhi di Jim si staccarono da quelli profondi e ipnotici di Spock, fu solo per veder apparire, attraverso una botola ai piedi del letto, un tavolino di legno verniciato che si alzava fino ad arrivare all'altezza del materasso. Sopra di esso vi erano solamente sei oggetti: una benda, una corda, un bicchiere e tre piccoli vasetti contenenti altrettanti liquidi di colore diverso.

«Signor Spock, o il pianeta mi vuole dare una mano, o lei è molto più fantasioso ed erotico di quanto vuol dare a vedere. Altrimenti non saprei dare alcuna spiegazione all'apparizione di questo soprammobile.»

«Capitano, a dirla tutta non so nemmeno io come spiegare l'accaduto.»

«Beh, lo prenderò come un colpo di fortuna. Ora devo solo trovare il modo di utilizzarlo al meglio.»

Il sorriso di Kirk si allargò sul suo volto quando afferrò per prima cosa la benda e la avvolse attorno al capo del Vulcaniano, stando attento a coprirne perfettamente gli occhi e a lasciare libere le orecchie. In secondo luogo prese la corda e, raccomandato all'ufficiale che non l'avrebbe squartato vivo o molestato in alcun modo, la avvolse attorno ai suoi polsi e alla ringhiera del letto in modo tale che non potesse sottrarsi ad alcuna sua attenzione.

«Visto che fin'ora quasi nulla ha funzionato con lei, vediamo se rosolarla a fuoco lento la scalderà un po'.»

«Il mio corpo sopra al fuoco non può fare a meno di scaldarsi, ma penso sarebbe anche estremamente doloroso. Spero non abbia intenzione di cucinarmi vivo. O forse era solo un modo di dire; un concetto detto per esprimerne un altro; una metafora... spero vivamente che la mia seconda ipotesi sia quella esatta.»

«Per ora la voglio tenere vivo e incolume. Ho aspettato troppo tempo per bruciare così questo momento. Ora voglio godermi tutto il più possibile.»

Sempre seduto a cavalcioni sulla sua bambolina bendata, prese in mano uno dei tre vasetti. «Ora lei dovrà indovinare cosa contiene ognuno dei tre contenitori che ha visto apparire sopra il tavolino.»

«E come dovrei fare, se posso domandare?»

Kirk versò il contenuto del primo barattolo nel bicchiere e ne bevve un sorso.

«Mmm, spero che lei regga bene l'alcool. E soprattutto che non le faccia male.»

«Signore, i Vulcania...» Spock non riuscì a finire la frase, che il Capitano posò le labbra sulle sue e ne versò un sorso dentro la sua bocca.

«Ora mi dica, cos'è?»

«Non saprei, non ho mai assaggiato una cosa simile.»

«Male, male: dovrò punirla.» e detto questo gli levò gli stivali neri e i calzini sottostanti.

«Era brandy sauriano, se vuole saperlo. Ora passiamo al prossimo.» e, preso il secondo vasetto, versatone una parte nel bicchiere e bevutone un sorso, lo fece assaggiare all'ufficiale come aveva fatto un attimo prima.

«Mi dica, Spock: sa dirmi di cosa si tratta?»

«No, Signore.»

«Male, molto male! Dovrò punirla nuovamente!» e gli levò definitivamente i pantaloni, prendendosi qualche secondo per osservare il leggero rigonfiamento che stava espandendosi nei boxer del Vulcaniano.

«Vedo che allora non le sono totalmente indifferente.» disse con tono beffardo. «Questo è l'ultimo.» e gli fece assaggiare il contenuto del rimanente contenitore. «Vediamo se, penso per la prima volta in vita sua, è la terza cosa che non sa classificare in meno di cinque minuti.»

«Quattro minuti e trentanove secondi, per la precisione. Ma questa volta devo darle ragione: non so di cosa si tratta.»

«Ma che bambino ignorante che ho qui di fronte.»

Le mani, che fino ad ora stavano setacciando le gambe del Vulcaniano e passando le falangi negli incavi delle dita dei piedi del corpo che giaceva immobile sotto di lui, cominciarono a muoversi verso l'alto, fino ad arrivare alla biancheria intima, che era ormai l'ultimo indumento che lo divideva dall'oggetto del suo desiderio. Sfiorò il rigonfiamento e si rallegrò quando finalmente udì quel dolce suono tanto sognato uscire dalla bocca di Spock. Un gemito.


	3. Due Capitani

Quel dolce suono gli aveva inebriato i sensi; nelle orecchie risuonava ancora la voce dell'ufficiale.

«Questo non mi sembra un suono adatto ad un Vulcaniano controllato come lei, Signor Spock. Devo quindi dedurre che la sua barriera si stia indebolendo? Suppongo sia tutta colpa dell'alcool...»

Dalla stanza affianco sentirono ad un tratto il cigolio della porta d'ingresso e dei passi avvicinarsi alla soglia della camera da letto. La porta si aprì e Kirk, voltatosi in fretta per vedere la figura dell'umano che aveva osato disturbare il loro momento intimo, sorrise dolcemente e fece segno all'intruso di stare in silenzio, portandosi l'indice sulle labbra.

«Chi c'è?»

«Cosa? Nessuno, siamo solo io e te.»

«Non menta, ho sentito chiaramente dei passi provenire dall'entrata e dirigersi verso la nostra posizione.»

«Non preoccuparti, è un visitatore che penso ti sarà molto gradito.»

«Mi sleghi!»

«Come? Osi dare degli ordini al tuo Capitano? No no no, la situazione non mi piace.»

«La supplico, non voglio farmi vedere in questo stato.»

«In quale stato? Io non ci trovo niente di male. Perchè dovresti negare il diritto al nostro ospite di deliziarsi con la tua visione?»

Detto ciò, fece segno all'uomo, ancora fermo sulla soglia della stanza, di avvicinarsi.

Kirk con un movimento veloce abbassò i boxer dell'alieno; ne seguì un secondo gemito: il pene già completamente eretto dell'ufficiale si stagliava davanti agli occhi lucidi e pieni di desiderio del Capitano.

«Ora, perchè non diamo al nostro ospite un caloroso benvenuto?» disse, facendo segno all'umano con una mano di chinarsi sul corpo di Spock e fare di lui ciò che voleva.

L'intruso, ancora sconvolto da quella situazione assurda, ma estremamente eccitante e tanto desiderata, non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si chinò sul volto del Vulcaniano, prendendogli il viso tra le due mani e stampandogli un bacio fugace sulle labbra. Al primo ne seguì un secondo più approfondito: le labbra morbide e carnose avvolsero quelle fine e la lingua entrò senza molta difficoltà nella bocca dell'alieno, ormai senza difese.

Quando le labbra si staccarono, Spock era senza fiato e, inconsapevolmente, tendeva la testa verso l'alto in attesa di un terzo incontro.

«Vedo che non ti è dispiaciuto.» disse Kirk, con tono sullo scherzoso «Ma se vuoi qualcosa di più, devi arrenderti: dì che ti ho sedotto, che il tuo spirito non è abbastanza forte da resistermi, che vuoi continuare questo gioco...»

«No. Sono ancora in grado si sottrarmi alle sue attenzioni, di controllare le mie emozioni.»

«Mmm, è così, eh?» disse socchiudendo gli occhi a due piccole fessure.

Con la mano destra afferrò saldamente l'asta del Vulcaniano e con il pollice ne premette la punta. Il corpo dell'ufficiale s'inarcò e il dito di Kirk fu bagnato da una goccia di liquido pre-orgasmo. Con la lingua leccò quella soluzione densa e dal gusto salato dall'apice del pene di Spock, che si lasciò sfuggire un terzo gemito.

«Sei ancora così sicuro del tuo autocontrollo?»

«Ah, Capitano. Io...»

«Tu?»

Il Vulcaniano affannava, faticava a respirare con regolarità. L'ospite guardava estasiato quella visione, quel corpo ricoperto dalle gocce di sudore, i capelli neri bagnati e appiccicati alla fronte, le mani che cercavano di liberarsi dalla stretta della corda.

«Mi liberi. Io...»

«Tu?»

«Io...» dalla benda ne uscì una lacrima «non resisto...»

 

Con un ghigno stampato sul volto, ordinò all'ospite di togliere la benda dagli occhi del Vulcaniano, che rimase impressionato da quella visione celestiale: due Kirk, due Capitani; uno inginocchiato sopra di lui che afferrava nella mano il suo membro pulsante, l'altro in piedi accanto al letto che lo fissava desideroso negli occhi.

«Come... come...»

Il Capitano, che si ergeva accanto al giaciglio, sorrise dolcemente alla confusione del suo ufficiale scientifico «A quanto pare mi desidera così tanto, che il pianeta ha creato una mia copia per farla divertire, come aveva fatto per me con Ruth. Peccato solo che il mio vero desiderio non fosse lei, ma la persona che mi sta ora qui di fronte.»

La copia si alzò dal letto e fece per uscire dalla stanza, quando Kirk la fermò prendendola per il braccio e sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio. Guardandosi con intesa, si voltarono verso l'ufficiale, ancora sconvolto e tremendamente eccitato, e parlarono all'unisono «Il gioco non è ancora finito.»

 

Il Capitano e la sua copia cominciarono a spogliarsi l'un l'altro con movimenti lenti e sensuali: entrambi si levarono subito stivali e calzini, poi Kirk rivolse le mani verso il cielo e si lasciò sfilare la maglia gialla con lo stemma della federazione, portando a nudo i suoi pettorali e addominali scolpiti, le spalle larghe e dritte, la schiena solcata dalle curve della spina dorsale. Facendo scivolare le sue mani sul suo torace, lasciò che la copia si togliesse l'indumento e passò poi a levargli la cintura e ad abbassare i pantaloni neri, mentre questa svolgeva un lento ma costante movimento di bacino. Toltosi anch'egli le brache, i due rimasero con nulla addosso se non la scura biancheria intima, che non lasciava nulla all'immaginazione.

Spock non poteva fare a meno di passare lo sguardo da una figura all'altra, esaminandone le luci e le ombre, la pelle abbronzata. La sua eccitazione premeva sempre di più verso l'alto.

Con passo felino i due si avvicinarono al letto, vi balzarono sopra e si posizionarono ai lati dell'ufficiale. «Ora siamo pronti per la parte conclusiva.»

Spock non riusciva a rispondere: la gola era secca, la bocca priva di saliva, le labbra leggermente dischiuse che lasciavano passare un sottile filo d'aria.

I due superiori si scambiarono un occhiolino e subito la copia afferrò il membro del Vulcaniano svolgendo calmi movimenti verticali, mentre Kirk ne andò a leccare e succhiare i testicoli. Il corpo dell'ufficiale premeva verso l'alto cercando maggior contatto, ma i due esperti non lo accontentarono; la tortura continuava lenta e inesorabile, finchè Kirk, continuando a massaggiare la parte inferiore del pene del Vulcaniano, andò a leccarne lentamente la punta, a succhiarla con vigore. I movimenti si fecero più veloci, il corpo di Spock s'irrigidì: con un dolce suono di liberazione venne dentro la bocca del Capitano, che non si lasciò sfuggire neanche una goccia di quel nuovo liquido che mai prima d'ora aveva assaggiato, ma di cui sapeva che d'ora in poi non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno.

Il respiro di Spock era accelerato, il corpo rilassato e privo di energie disteso sul letto. La copia si sporse verso la ringhiera del giaciglio e liberò l'alieno dalla corda che ancora imprigionava i suoi polsi.

Il Capitano si sdraiò sopra il suo ufficiale e cominciò a strusciarsi contro di lui, a far scontrare il suo pene, ormai duro, con quello di Spock, che cominciava a risvegliarsi.

«Sono appena arrivato, non dirmi che hai già consumato le forze.»

Spock, dopo una lunga ora d'immobilità, portò le mani sulla schiena del Capitano, percorrendola con ampie carezze, e con forza spinse per tre volte contro di lui.«I Vulcaniani sono più resistenti di voi esseri umani, quante volte dovrò ripeterglielo, Capitano?» gli sussurrò all'orecchio prima di baciargli il collo e lasciargli piccoli succhiotti.

Kirk, però, si alzò sulle mani e fermò l'impeto amoroso dell'ufficiale, che ne rimase spiacevolmente colpito.

«Voglio di più da te, Spock... molto di più.»

Seduto sul bordo del letto stava la copia del Capitano, che reggeva in mano un piccolo vasetto «Sai di cosa si tratta, Spock? O preferisci rifare il giochino della bambolina bendata?» sorrise beffardo. Svitò il tappo del barattolo e vi intinse due dita: la sostanza era oleosa.

«Voltati e mettiti a gattoni.» ordinò il Capitano.

Spock fece come ordinato e, mentre Kirk andava a posizionarsi sotto di lui, la copia cominciò a massaggiare il fondoschiena del Vulcaniano, allargando con delicatezza le natiche e massaggiarne il solco. Con un dito lubrificato, andò a stimolare manualmente il foro e lentamente ad entrare e uscire, provocando un silenzioso urlo da parte dell'alieno. Quando il corpo si abituò all'intruso, la copia aggiunse anche il secondo dito e spinse con foga nell'apertura. Sotto l'ufficiale, Kirk stava masturbando il pene di nuovo duro di Spock, che venne per la seconda volta tra le mani del Capitano. Un ultimo gemito quando le dita della copia uscirono dal suo corpo.

Kirk era incastrato sotto il peso del Vulcaniano e la sua erezione, ancora insoddisfatta, premeva contro il ventre dell'alieno.

«Spock, ora ho bisogno di te...»

La copia, capendo di aver terminato il suo lavoro, se ne andò dalla stanza, lasciando i due compagni soli distesi sopra il letto.

Spock si girò su un fianco e lasciò che Kirk intingesse due dita nel vasetto di lubrificante.

«Non aver paura di farmi male: sfogati dentro di me, lasciati andare.»

Gli lubrificò così il pene, riportandolo alla sua piena potenza e si mise a cavalcioni. Spock si inginocchiò dietro lui, lo afferrò saldamente per i fianchi e appoggiò la punta del suo pene contro la stretta apertura del Cpitano.

«Jim...» con una sola spinta entrò nel corpo di Kirk raggiungendo la parte più sensibile. Un gemito all'unisono risuono nella sala. Non si sentivano altro che respiri affannati, flebili grida, nomi sussurrati. Le spinte si facevano sempre più violente e il corpo di Kirk tendeva sempre di più verso il limite. Spock agguantò l'erezione quasi dolorosa del Capitano ed accompagnò le ultime spinte con degli energici e veloci movimenti della mano. Kirk venne e sparse il suo sperma sul lenzuolo bianco. Spock si inarcò un secondo dopo esplodendo dentro il corpo del Capitano. Entrambi si accasciarono sul letto.

«Non la credevo così passionale, Signor Spock.»

Si addormentarono abbracciati, Kirk con la testa appoggiata nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo di Spock, il Vulcaniano con la testa dritta guardando il soffitto.

 

Furono svegliati dal tricorder: una chiamata.

Il Capitano rispose, ancora mezzo stordito dal sonno «Qui Kirk»

Dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio sentì la voce di Sulu rispondere «Capitano, siamo già risaliti tutti, stiamo aspettando solo lei e il Signor Spock.»

«Si, certo. Ci dirigiamo subito al punto stabilito per il teletrasporto. Chiudo»

Il Vulcaniano fissò Kirk con sguardo interrogatorio.

«Qualche ora fa ho tentato di chiamarla, ma non ha risposto. Probabilmente era occupato...» si giustificò con tono malizioso «poi sono arrivato qui, l'ho trovata in questo stato...» con un dito percorse una linea immaginaria che partiva dalla punta dell'orecchio sinistro dell'alieno fino ad arrivare all'ombelico «e mi sono dimenticato del perchè la stavo cercando... ed ho svolto un'altra mansione...» lo sguardo sempre più famelico puntato negli occhi del Vulcaniano «dimenticandomi di dirle che hanno incaricato l'Enterprise di dirigersi verso il pianeta Argelius II per scortare una delegazione ad una riunione di non so che genere»

Spock alzò il sopracciglio, drizzò le spalle e si mise le mani dietro la schiena «E le sembra questo il momento di dirlo!?»

«Suvvia, mi sono già scusato. In più...» si avvicinò alle sue labbra «non mi è sembrato che si lamentasse nessuno fino a poco tempo fa.»

Fine


End file.
